


Diary

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, stolen diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Stolen Diaries and Unending love of a woman to her man, a covenant of two hearts cut by a tragedy that broke one man and left one woman searching.





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Praise the ever loving sun, I have written another story and this time it's in a diary form, too angsty but I felt it's a good one. enjoy reading :D

Angela had always kept a diary, it’s dedicated on her love life and on her time serving as a combat medic on the field during both the first Omnic Crisis and the Siege of King’s Row in London.

Alongside the stolen items in the old Swiss Base was the diary of Angela Ziegler, it seemed that “Soldier 76” took it with him as a good reading material to gather information.

_May 2 (Year Redacted)_

_We’re going to London, oh how long since I set foot here again. I wished that Jack was here with me, but duty beckons and Overwatch is needed by the people of London, Jack had explicit instructions that I had to follow and that is as followed_

_First, I have to assist the strike team in securing and disabling of the three major anti-aircraft guns that have been built in the town. We can’t enter the airspace so we were dropped at the area near a train tunnel and by there, we have to proceed on foot._

_Second, Jack had told me to watch over Lena, monitor the Chronal Accelerator, This was Lena’s first field work ever since the Slipstream incident. I hope when this end we can get Winston to harness an easier way of anchoring Lena to the timeline._

_Third, after securing the three guns, we will rendezvous in the town square to escort an explosive payload that Lindholm built. We have to escort it to the power station, and install a bug there that will obliterate all Null Sector troops. We had knowledge from McCree that there are three OR-14’s that are guarding it so I’ll let Reinhardt deal with it while I also monitor him._

_Lastly, we have to rescue the Mondatta and the governess of King’s Row. Evacuate the civilians and send a beacon for Overwatch’s exfiltration and rescue division to help us clear and assist the wounded civilians._

_Scheisse, this might be a long day so I might as well stop writing and go to bed. I don’t want Jack to scold me again for not sleeping._

_That’s the end of May 2 (Year Redacted)_

_May 3 (Year Redacted)_

_We had a final briefing for the Mission, I’m very worried for the team. But what worries me the most is Jack, What will happen if we fail? What will happen to him? I hope that he’ll be fine._

_Jack told me to go to his office after the briefing is done._

_Update: Jack will be heading the comms, he said that he’ll cover up as much as he can and let Ana do the rest, I see visible worry and exhaustion from him (Had he not slept last night?) never mind that for now. We’ll be leaving for London at 11:00 hours_

_Update 1: I just got back from Jack’s office, (that was a morning quickie, he told me that’ll keep me focused and not distracted when I hear his voice in comms) I have to get ready for the mission, god I hope this mission goes well._

_We left for London at 11:00 hours, time will tell if this is a success, but for now we shall pray and hope that it goes well for us._

_End of May 3 (Year Redacted)_

_May 5 (Year Redacted)_

_The Mission was a success, we had arrived at the base last night at 20:00 hours, we were all exhausted, Lena, well she was still full of energy but when the dropship landed, she fell asleep, Reinhardt ever the gentleman carried her to a stretcher, this mission took all of our energy and all I can do now is go to my room, take a bath, and sleep._

_Hopefully, Jack’s happy at the outcome of the mission, because I am ecstatic right now_

_18:00 hours, Ana told me to get dressed, Ana was vague on answering so I didn’t ask anymore, she told me to dress formally and wait for her at the lobby of the base._

_18:30, Ana gave me a ride to a restaurant, she told me that Jack was waiting for me inside and best not to let him wait for me._

_19:00, Jack and I dined and we celebrated the success of the mission and as well as doing a job well done on taking care of the team for him. I saw a slight exhaustion in his eyes when he said that the United Nations warned him not to do things without their authorization, that was just ridiculous, he smiled again when he said that Overwatch is out of the probation due to the breaking of the rules to secure London, we have received a word from the Mondatta that he talked to the head of U.N to let us continue our work, what a good news indeed._

_20:00 hours, Jack suddenly stood up and knelt down beside me, he popped up a ring and asked me to marry him (oh I’ve been waiting for this for far too long and now my dreams of marrying my dream man is finally here) I said yes naturally, I saw the visible happiness in his eyes and a tear in mine. My life is complete now, all we need now is a family (oh wait we have one, it’s Overwatch)_

_20:45 hours, Jack and I transferred from the restaurant to a café, we drank coffee together and spent a few more time and this is the great._

_23:15 hours, Good. Jack’s asleep beside me, I’ll write this on behalf of my future self. Angela, don’t let this man out of your sights. He loves you and you love him, so please take care of him._

_End of May 5 (Year Redacted)_

Skipping a few years in Angela’s diary, the topics that Angela had been talking went from happy to sorrowful.

_October 2 (Year Redacted)_

_I don’t know what happened between Jack and Gabe, but things are heating up and they’re both in bad moods, I hope that things will go well tomorrow, I have to work on some things that I’ve been researching on, hope that these will help more people._

_It’s a simple procedure on Reviving soldiers that fell (writing death makes me uncomfortable) not long after being shot down, I haven’t tested it but soon when my research with Winston is complete, we will test it out on the field (hopefully not on one of the strike team)_

_End of October 2 (Year Redacted)_

_October 10 (Year Redacted)_

_This had escalated from bad to worse, due to Gabe’s neglect, Ana fell in combat and…. And_

_Oh god this is bad, I am hearing Jack in his office thrashing and throwing something, at this point even though I’m engaged to him, I’m still scared of his violent tendencies, mixed with his best friend’s death, Jack was pushed to the line._

_I will update this diary as soon as things died down and everything goes back to normal._

_End of October 10 (Year Redacted)_

Skipping ahead, it seemed that Angela’s diary, Soldier 76 read the part where the fall began.

_October 15 (Year Redacted)_

_Oh for the sake of our unborn child, Jack please keep calm, I know that things are badly escalating, but this is scaring me._

_Last night, Gabe dragged Jack out of his office and they had a fist fight, I just heard this from a colleague that Gabe was saying “You fucked the doc and you tell me about morals”_

_It took Reinhardt and McCree to hold them back, but it was no use, I was too afraid to go out of the office due to the fact that if Gabe saw me, he might rant about and start another fight with Jack._

_Jack’s at his wits end right now and he’s very angry, he didn’t even talk to me and went to bed. Oh I hope everything’s alright._

_End of October 15 (Year Redacted)_

_October 20 (Year Redacted)_

_This is not happening. Jack left me without saying anything, he just told me not to panic and everything will be fine when he goes back. I hope that he’s not lying this time. A week ago, Jack and Gabe had an all-out fist fight in the halls._

_It took Reinhardt and McCree to stop them, but due to their enhanced bodies, it went neigh impossible to do._

_Update: Oh my god, there is a news in HQ that there are bombs planted, I have to warn Jack_

The diary was incomplete, but Soldier 76 or rather, Jack Morrison himself know the outcome of what happened at that date. October 20 2075. He took off his visor and wiped fat drops of tears on his cheeks as he knew that he had caused Angela a huge amount of emotional damage after the explosion.

He stood up, before closing the diary, he looked at the cover one last time and saw two uneven edges on the cover. Deciding to pull the paper out, he saw two pictures, one was his picture with her when they went to a vacation in Paris. The last picture made him cry as it was an ultra sound of Angela showing a child inside her.

The two pictures were slightly transparent but behind the picture were notes written in Angela’s cursive. The first one reads as “ _Für immer Dein, Jack Morrison”_ and the second one reads as _“Noch ein paar Monate, Mein Kind”_

Jack fell down to his seat with one question that surrounds him up to this day

_“What have I done?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Love my work? that's delightful, leave a Kudos to show me some love. wanna see more? go subscribe, that'll really help me be inspired, Wanna suggest, ask or request? go to my tumblr which the link will be provided down below  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy reading and have a good read


End file.
